Captain Tsubasa (Tecmo game series)
The (キャプテン翼 (テクモ)) is a game series consisting of five individual games made by Tecmo (テクモ). Description For this series, Yoichi Takahashi worked closely with Tecmo in the plot department area. Many of the plotlines and characters from the games are recycled later in the manga with different names and places. Therefore, this is considered both a spin-off and a non-canon sequel to the franchise. The first game almost faithfully follows the original manga, but starting from the second game, the series developes its own storyline. So, Tecmo's original story starts from Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker, which takes place a year after the 16th National middle school tournament, where Tsubasa is already playing for Sao Paulo (Tecmo). History Captain Tsubasa (FC) The first game almost faithfully follows the original manga, but starting from the second game, the series developes its own storyline, effectively creates an alternate continuity from the manga and the 1983 TV series. Thus, this is considered both a spin-off and a non-canon sequel to the franchise. Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker The second game depicts Tecmo's own version of the Battle of World Youth arc. The game begins with Tsubasa's story in Brazil, where he aims to defeat Carlos Santana and win the Rio Cup. Meanwhile, in Japan, the Japanese high school soccer tournament takes place. After the Japan Cup, a tournament to strengthen All Japan Youth (Tecmo), Tsubasa rejoins his teammates in Japan to participate in the World Youth. Here, Tsubasa has to face old opponents that he fought 3 years ago in the International Jr. Youth tournament, and also Roberto Hongo's Brazil Youth (Tecmo). Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen (1992) At the beginning of the game, Tsubasa aims for a second consecutive win in the Brazilian Rio Cup. At the same time, other oversea Japanese players compete against German players in their respective league. Players remaining in Japan will play oversea tour matches to prepare for the Universal Youth hosted by Germany. After every player is gathered, Japan challenges the Universal Youth. Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi (1993) In the fourth installment, Japanese players beside Wakabayashi's step into the professional world one after another. Unlike previous games, there are 4 possible endings, depending on the result of certain matches. Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione (1994) Tsubasa goes to Italy to play for Lecce as a transfer from Brazil. Meanwhile, in Brazil, Shun Nitta becomes the key player of Sao Paulo (Tecmo) in Tsubasa's place, under the guidance of Joao Aragones. Later, Japan participate in the World Tournament, where they will eventually have to face Joao Aragones. Characters Characters from Captain Tsubasa (FC) *Argos, FW 22px|border *Chalana, MF 22px|border *Lineker, FW 22px|border *Macher, FW 22px|border Characters from CT2: Super Striker Characters from CT3: Kotei no Chosen Characters from CT4: Pro no Rival-tachi Characters from CT5: Hasha no Shogo Campione Recycled ideas There are many elements in the series which was later recycled by Yoichi Takahashi to put in the manga. Recycled characters * Carlos Santana's game version, inspired from the 1986 film version, was later recycled as manga Carlos Santana. * Arthur Antines Coimbra was recycled as Natureza. * Stratto was recycled as Radunga, Tsubasa's former captain in Sao Paulo FC. * Signori's physical traits and some of his background was later recycled as Pepe, Tsubasa's teammate from Sao Paulo. * Povlsen, a player who doesn't enjoy football and has a murderous shot, was recycled as Stefan Levin. * Mihael (whose name can also be translated as Michael, but with a different pronunciation) shares some similarities with Michael, although not a fully recycled character, who is Ishizaki's American rival. Recycled story elements * Roberto Hongo being Santana's (and Brazil's) coach, making Tsubasa a bit shaken is an element that was taken directly from Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker to the Battle of World Youth arc. * Coimbra appearing as the true number 10 of Brazil in the second half of the World Youth finals inspired Natureza's introduction in the manga. * The story of Germany Youth in Captain Tsubasa III was later reused to create Sweden Youth. Hermann Kaltz, Franz Schester and Theodor Kapellomann going to England, France and Mexico to absorb those countries' football was recycled as Sweden's Viking Project, with the only difference being Larson going to Spain instead of Mexico. * Hyuga (Tecmo) having a contract with Juventus at the end of Captain Tsubasa IV was later put in the manga. Unrealistic tournaments The last two games features very odd variations to the regular tournament rules normally used in the manga, anime and even real life. *Captain Tsubasa IV features the Latin America Cup, where Tsubasa, Stratto and Ishizaki play for Brazilian league selection; Hyuga and Wakashimazu plays for Mexican league selection, even though none of them are naturalized. *Captain Tsubasa V features the World Tournament, where both national teams and club teams can participate in. Videos Core characters in Captain Tsubasa 3 & Captain Tsubasa 4 Captain Tsubasa 3 Super Campeones SNES Famicom soccer intro|Opening Super Nes - Captain Tsubasa IV - Pro no Rival Tachi (J) Intro|Opening Notes Category:Game storyline